


Snow

by Augustus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-18
Updated: 2004-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: Sirius remembers.





	

The first time you kissed, it was snowing outside. A textbook lay at the foot of your bed, scrolls and quills scatted about the bedclothes in an imitation of study. Remus's hair was soft beneath your fingertips and his breath tickled the rise of your cheek. He tasted of chocolate and friendship and stared at you with astonished eyes when you whispered his name. You loved him forever in that moment. When you kissed him again, you knew he was yours.

Your knees buckled from the beauty of his touch and you fell to the ground with tangled legs. The space beneath your bed was a graveyard of lost possessions and you clutched at dust bunnies and a purple sock as Remus kissed a path across your neck.

"Sirius," he whispered, as you unzipped his trousers and then, "mine," as you slid the fabric to his knees. You bent your head in wordless agreement and loved him with your lips.

* * *

Remus stirs beside you, sleep heavy lashes forming twitching shadows on his cheek. You lace fingers through greying hair and smooth away the shadows with your lips. A jack-o-lantern on the windowsill flickers dappled snowflakes of light across your bed. 


End file.
